


Sugar Candy Honey Baby

by pixelhearts



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, is really just all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelhearts/pseuds/pixelhearts
Summary: Jaemin likes sweets, but he might like jisung more.Alternatively,Jaemin is Jisungs candy obsessed hyung who he can't seem to help but be infatuated with.





	Sugar Candy Honey Baby

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from exo cbx's girl problems. 
> 
> I hope this came out well.

Jaemin has always had a thing for sweets, it's like he's fueled by them. He was never seen without them. Not only that but Jaemin's personality itself was sweet, always smiling, laughing, and caring. So the moment anyone said they were craving something sweet he'd have an assortment of hard candies at their disposal. Everyone always teased Jaemin, telling him all his teeth were going to fall out, but that didn't stop him from happily munching on candy 24/7 anyway. Jisung didn't really care, because candy in the elder's hand meant a smile on his face. Something Jisung loved.

  
  
  


Jisung didn't even try to hide the grin that stretched across his face, watching Jaemin excitedly look into the candy store. Jaemin looked back at Jisung, Jeno, Renjun, and Chenle who were following slowly. He knew they were moving nearly fast enough for the eager boy. 

 

Jaemin pouted, crossing his arms with a huff. "you guys are so slow!" 

 

Jisung's small grin grew, at the sight of pouty Jaemin. He jogged forward easily catching up to Jaemin with his long legs. "I'll go in with you Nana." 

 

Going to the candy store on Fridays after school with Jaemin had ended up becoming some sort of ritual, definitely not one Jisung minded but not everyone in their group felt the same. He was reminded of that when he heard Renjun groan from behind him. 

 

"Ah, Jisung," he smiled up at him, "you're my only reliable friend." 

 

Jisung smiled, ruffling the elder's hair ignoring the tinge in his chest at the word "friend", and the dirty look Jaemin threw him for messing up his hair. Jisung didn't want to be Jaemin's friend, but he also did not wish to lose Jaemin so he kept his feelings to himself. It was painful, especially when Jaemin had a crush on someone. 

 

He could still remember vividly when he liked Wong Yukhei, Jaemin would come to lunch every day gushing about the boy, all while slowly breaking the youngers heart. It all still felt worth it Jisung, as long as he got to keep Jaemin close it felt worth it. Jisung still has his desires though, despite his constant attempts to push them out of mind. In times like these when Jaemin is being messy, chocolate on his lips, Jisung can't do anything but daydream about swooping down and kissing it away. It's like a curse, every time Jaemin is eating the candy he can't do anything to stop it, only pray that it's not noticeable. Apparently, his prayers were not working, this time. 

 

Jisung's eyes shot back up to Jaemin's as the boy poked his cheek. "Why are you staring, is there something on my mouth?"

 

Jisung swallowed thickly. "U-Uh," Jaemin's mouth formed a smirk, making him panic. "I was just wondering if you know what chapstick is because y'know..." 

 

The elder's lips pulled down into a frown, giving him instant guilt. He punched Jisung in the arm, before walking away grumbling to himself. He forgot to tell him he had chocolate on his mouth. Jisung sighed, hoping he hadn't actually upset jaemin, he knew he was more sensitive than he let on. He walked back over to the elder who was now applying a hefty layer of chapstick.

 

Jisung groaned, dropping his head on Jaemin's shoulder making him jump. "Jaemin hyung I was only kidding!" When Jaemin ignored him Jisung wrapped his arms around his middle, nuzzling further into his neck. "Nana," he whined stretching his name out. 

 

Jaemin giggled trying to pull away from jisung, "That-that tickles, stop!" 

 

"Say it's okay, and I'll stop," Jisung laughed, continuing nuzzling into Jaemin's neck. 

 

Jaemin managed to shove Jisung off him, "Okay okay, I'm not really upset I was only teasing," he crossed his arms. "besides I did have chocolate on my mouth anyway."

 

"You're both so annoying," Renjun grimaced, then turning away. 

 

Jisung rolled his eyes. "We didn't even do anything." 

 

Jeno made a fake gagging noise, "You say that like you weren't just hanging all over each other," 

 

"Hey!" Jaemin reached over, swatting Jeno. "at least get it right, Jisung was hanging on me, I was a victim!" 

 

"You loved every second of it, try again." Jeno laughed. 

 

"I like attention! It's not a crime!" Jaemin argued, attempting to defend himself. 

 

Jisung smiled as Jaemin went to start smacking Jeno--who only kept laughing. These were some of his favorite times.

 

  
  


* * *

 

 

 

It was Valentine's Day—Jaemins favorite holiday of course. Jaemin was popular, he was cute, sweet, and funny. There's no universe where he wouldn't be popular. So that meant Jaemin got tons of candy, it makes sense that it's his favorite holiday. Jaemin always came well dressed on the holiday as well -- this time is no different. Jisung's teeth sunk into his bottom lip, breath catching in his throat. Jaemin had walked through the door looking, debatably, the best he's ever looked. He was wearing some Gucci button up top, with a grey leather jacket hanging off his shoulders, and to top it off he was wearing glasses and contacts. 

 

_ Shit, today was the day Na Jaemin would officially send Jisung to his grave.  _

 

Jaemin wore a bright smile as he walked up to jisung. The boy surprised him by reaching out and grasping his hand. "You look cute today Sungie!"  

 

Jisungs heart slammed against his chest, Jaemin's compliment ringing through his ears. He glanced down at his outfit, he did dress nicer today. He had his shirt and button up tucked into black jeans, with his shirt sleeves cuffed over the button up. 

 

He sputtered, realizing he hasn't responded to jaemin, "Pre-pretty," Jaemin looked at Jisung confused, who quietly gathered his thoughts. "I mean, uh, you look pretty," 

 

Jaemin smiled, a blush dusting his cheeks, "Thanks, Jisung," he knocks Jisung's hand with his knuckles. "means a lot from a cutie like you." 

 

Jisung felt his face ignite, he shook his head looking away from Jaemin. The older had always done that, flirted with him. In all honesty, sometimes Jisung wondered if that drove his small crush to him being full-blown head over heels for him. 

 

Jisung watched Jaemin closely as he opened his locker, he loved to see his face light up at the sight of all the treats. Not to mention Jisung had gone ahead and snuck a little something in there. It was just something simple, Jaemins favorite candy bar and a note that read ‘you're the brightest star I've seen'. Then there is was, Jaemin's face lit up letting out a squeal. Jisung pulled out his phone, deciding to just play on his phone while Jaemin happily looked through his candy. He minded his own business until he heard Jaemin gasp. 

 

"Someone knows my favorite chocolate!" he eagerly held it out for Jisung to see, he smiles seeing the familiar set of moon and stars he'd doodled on a card before taping it to the candy. 

 

Jisung grinned, feeling extra happy with himself. "That's nice, Nana." he watched closely as Jaemin flipped the card open reading it.

 

A small smile appeared on Jaemin's face as he read the note. The elder took the note off the chocolate and into his bag, "ah, uh that one was cute so I'm gonna keep it." 

  
  
  


During lunch Jaemin sat, taking out the note from earlier. The writing looked so familiar to him. He'd found himself staring at the note multiple times during the day trying to decide whose it was, and why he knew it.

 

He leaned over, pushing the note towards Jeno. "Hey doesn't that writing look familiar?" 

 

Jeno held the card looking closely before a face of realization washed over his. "Yeah, can't you tell its Jisung's, he always writes his b's like that." 

 

He felt his face flare up. _Had his Jisung really wrote this for him?_ He carefully placed the note back in his bag, a small smile making it's way to his face until he felt something was missing.

 

Jaemin looked over at the empty seat next to him, "Where is jisung? why isn't he next to me yet?" 

 

Jeno rolled his eyes. "Do you even think before you ask me questions?" he pointed across the cantine. 

 

Jaemin looked over to see Jisung awkwardly looking around, while a girl was holding out some chocolates to him. Jaemin smiled slightly as Jisung made eye contact with him. The younger gave him a panicked look and gesturing behind his back for him to come over. Jaemin quirked up a brow teasingly but was quick to give in when Jisung frowned. He stood up ignoring the questioning look from Jeno. He walked over to Jisung who was looking like he wanted to run away from the girl clinging on to him with teary eyes. 

 

Jaemin stood behind the younger, "Jisungie," 

 

Jisung looked over his shoulder. "Jaemin! Hi…" 

 

The elder smiled softly walking forward, encircling his arms around Jisung's waist from behind. Jisung, as so many times before, lifted his arm to let Jaemin cuddle into his side. 

 

He happily laid his head on jisungs shoulder, "Are you gonna come to eat?" he let his eyes drift to the girl who was holding onto Jisung's wrist. " Am I interrupting?" 

 

"Ah yes hyung, you're not interrupting" Jisung gave the girl an apologetic smile. " I'm sorry I have to go" 

 

The girl looked between the two of them, slowly releasing Jisung. "Ah, okay, I get it. Sorry," the girl mumbled. "but please take the candy, it is for you after all." 

 

Jisung took it carefully, "I'm really sorry, it's my fault… Are you sure you don't want the candy?" 

 

The girl smiled. "I'm sure, see you around." 

 

Jisung nodded, before letting Jaemin lead him back to the table. He felt so bad, but it wasn't his fault, he liked Jaemin. 

 

"Jisung," he looked over at Jaemin who called him. "don't feel bad, it's not your fault."

 

Jisung sighed, rubbing his face. "I can't help it, she looked so sad," Under the table, Jaemin reaches over, placing a comforting hand on the youngers thigh. 

 

He gave Jaemin a soft smile, laying his hand over the others. Jaemin wasn't sure why, but he swore his heart skipped a beat when Jisung grabbed his hand. 

 

Little did he know it'd be something he'd be thinking about a lot.

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jisung was currently wrapped up in a blanket watching Chenle, attempting to hold all the snacks from downstairs he got into his room. The shorter got to the end of the bed before dumping it all out on the bed. Jisung reached out snatching up a thing of Pringles. Chenle grinned tossing him a soda to go with it, before turning and putting the movie they rented in. Chenle crawled into the bed, then scooting up curling into Jisung's side. He laughed, ruffling Chenle's hair, he'd always been the cuddly type when it came to movie night. For a while, jisung thought it was only him until he invited Hyuck and showed up late to find Chenle already clinging to him like a koala. They watched in silence for a while munching on snacks, until Jisung felt like Chenle was burning holes into his head from staring at him. 

 

Jisung threw a chip at him, finally giving in. "What? quit looking at me." 

 

"What are you hiding from me" Chenle deadpanned, a grin on his face that made jisung to choke on his drink.

 

He wiped his mouth, "What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything." 

 

"Yes, you are!" He yelled suddenly, poking Jisung in the chest. "I've been waiting for you to say something… I've noticed something off for a long time, but I didn't want to push you," 

 

Jisung bit his lip, he never planned on telling anyone about his feelings for Jaemin. But maybe he'd feel better if Chenle knew, he was his best friend right? 

 

"Um," he sat up straight, clasping his hands in his lap. "I like someone, like a lot." 

 

"Who?" Chenle asked. 

 

"Shit" jisung breathed, the idea of saying he liked jaemin out loud made it a lot more real. He took a deep breath, "It's Jaemin, I like Jaemin."

 

Chenle snorted and sat up to grin at him. "I know," 

 

Jisung kicked Chenle, then pulled the blankets over his head. "I hate you," It was muffled through the blankets. 

 

Chenle dramatically sighed, ripping the blanket away from Jisung. "I've been waiting forever for you to tell me."

 

Jisung blushed. "I'm sorry i didn't tell you, saying it out loud just makes it very real." 

 

He reached out to Jisung, grabbing his hand. "It's okay… His birthday is soon, do you have anything special planned?" 

 

Jisung shook his head, "I've been thinking about but I have no idea what to do"

 

Chenle nodded along to what Jisung was saying, before changing the subject. "Y'know I think Jaemin likes you too "

 

Jisung laughed bitterly, "No." 

 

"Yes!" Chenle shook Jisung. "Do you even pay attention to how Jaemin treats you? Talks to you? He only does that with you!"

 

He shook his head, "Jaemin is touchy with everyone, plus I'm pretty sure he thinks of me as some little kid." 

 

Chenle smacked Jisung's leg, demanding his full attention. "Last week Jeno was resting on his shoulder, the second you walked into the lunch room he practically shoved him on the floor, all so you'd sit next to him," as Chenle told the story, Jisung felt his cheeks reddening. Chenle reached out pinching jisungs making him whine. "See there's hope, don't look so sad."

 

He smiled, still trying to not let his hopes get too high. He knew his chances were minuscule. "So, will you help me decide what to get him?" 

 

Chenle grinned widely, "Yes! Jaemin likes clothes right?" 

 

Jisungs thoughts drifted the times he'd been in jaemins room, and witnessed the boys overflowing closet. "He does for sure." chenle grinned pulling out his laptop in preparation for some online shopping with jisung.

 

With no warning he reached out wrapping his arms around Chenle, he knew he was lucky to have such an amazing best friend. "You're the best." 

 

"I know," he hugged him tighter. "never keep a secret from me again though," he said harshly with a light smack to the side of the head.

 

He shook his head, "Is it really a secret if you already knew?" 

 

"Yes!" He squished Jisung's face. "It's a secret until it's confirmed, so no more!" 

 

"Okay, okay." jisung laughed.

 

Jisung loved this, spending time with Chenle, his best friend. He had a way of leveling Jisung's thoughts so he wasn't losing it over whatever was bothering him. A trait that has really come to really help Jisung in numerous situations.

  
  


 

* * *

 

 

 

The inevitable had happened, Jaemin had to go to the dentist. It wasn't anything too terrible, just one cavity, somehow. Jisung had to admit he was worried if this was the start of many, and that he'd also expected much worse after hearing that the boy was going to the dentist. 

 

The other boys were laughing and teasing Jaemin as Jisung sat in silence watching with a small smile. 

 

Jaemin pouted. "By the way, my mom is too busy to take me," the boy immediately put on a 1000 watt smile. "will one of you take me please?" 

 

No one at the table even made a slight move to offer to take Jaemin, making him whine. 

 

Jisung rolled his eyes, he saw no point in trying to deny Jaemin knowing he'd just give in. "Okay, I'll take you Jaemin." 

 

Jaemin looked at him with a shocked face, confusing him. "You're allowed to drive? But you're a baby!"

 

Jisung caught the concerned face of Chenle from across the table for a split second. It stung a little bit to have Jaemin say that as if he's thinking of him that much younger, but he quickly brushed it off, putting on a smile.

 

Jisung's smile was short-lived, changing to a smirk. "Shut up asshole, do you want to walk?" He challenged Jaemin. 

 

Jaemin sighed. "I'm sorry Jisungie," 

 

The younger rolled his eyes. "When do we go?" 

 

Jaemin grinned, "Now!" 

 

"Now?" Jisung repeated, questioning. Jaemin nodded. "Eh, at least I get out of math, let's go. " 

 

The two stood from the table together, saying their goodbyes to the group of boys. They exited the cafeteria, heading to jisungs moms car he had lucky borrowed today. Silently in his head, he thanked his mother for insisting he take the car since she didn't have work. They both slid into the car, jisung easily making his way out of the parking lot. Jaemin watches jisung closely with a smile on his face. 

 

Jisung cleared his throat feeling the elders stare, "What?" 

 

"You're a good driver, Sung," Jaemin complimented.

 

Jisung stole a glance to the side, smiling at Jaemin. "Thanks, did you think I'd be bad?" 

 

"No," he heard the rustle of a wrapper. "I think you're one of those people who are good at everything." 

 

Jisung scoffed. "As if." he shook his head, "Anyway have you learned your lesson? I'd say no since you're eating candy right now." 

 

Jaemin smacked Jisung's leg. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

 

He sighed. "It's just, Jaemin don't you think you should cut back?" he peeked over again, to see the boy frowning. "I'm not trying to be mean Jaemin… It's just not good for you, and you don't wanna ruin your smile or something." 

 

A blush crawled up Jisung's neck when Jaemin reached over sliding his hand on the back of his neck playing with his hair at the base of his head. "Jisung it's so sweet of you to worry about me," he retracted his hand. "but it's just one cavity." 

 

Jisung pouted. "Still…." 

 

"You don't need to worry Jisung." he leaned forward smiling at him. "Thank you, I hear you." 

 

Jisung smiled, satisfied. As long as Jaemin heard him. It was just one cavity, it wasn't Jaemin's fault he was the worrying type. 

 

The rest of the trip went with jaemin went as expected, aka him just sitting in the waiting room playing phone games. But he was getting extra time with jaemin so he decided he didn't mind this time.

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  


 

It was Jaemin's birthday, and he had a lot of people over, a lot. Jisung nervously shuffled through the door looking around. He wanted to find Jaemin, but now he was wondering if he should just sit somewhere and leave him alone. Honestly, Jisung was just really overwhelmed in these sort of situations, any sort of big crowd or a lot of people he didn't know. He moved through the crowd, trying to be as polite as possible—eventually giving up and shoving his way through. From where he was he saw Hyuck and Mark smiling, them both holding red cups leaned up against the wall. Jisung approached them, a brightly wrapped gift in hand. 

 

"Um, hey guys. I didn't realize this party wasn't gonna be just us." 

 

Hyuck and Mark looked over at Jisung. Hyuck smiled softly. "Yeah, Jaemin made the mistake of inviting Yukhei." 

 

Jisung nodded understanding, "Where is Jaemin? I have a gift…" 

 

"Jisung you're so cute," Mark cooed, making Jisung roll his eyes. "I think I saw Jaemin head upstairs." 

 

The boy nodded, immediately making a 180 for the stairs. He headed up saying hi to a few people and asking where Jaemin is. Eventually, he made his way to Jaemin's room. He knocked but ended up just walking in realizing he wouldn't be able to hear. In the bed sat Jaemin with a bag of chips in his lap—along with Jeno, Renjun, and Chenle that is. 

 

Jaemin grinned, throwing his arms up. "Jisungie!" 

 

He grinned, climbing into the bed next to Jaemin. Jaemin eyed the gift with a smile. 

 

Jisung cocked his head to the side, playing dumb with the boy. "What is it, Jaemin?" 

 

The elder whined at the act. "Come oooon, my party is already ruined!" 

 

"Everyone downstairs would disagree," Jisung smirked, this time earning himself a punch on the arm. In all honestly, Jisung was trying to get out of it because he wanted to give Jaemin the gift privately. He was far too embarrassed to do it in front of everyone here. He pretended to be thinking. "Nope! You have to wait till later." Chenle was staring at him with a smirk, he looked down at his lap, blushing.  

 

Jaemin sat back, a pout adorning his face. "Fine then" 

 

Jisung jumped hearing a loud crash from downstairs—Jaemin cringing next to him. The group of boys all looked at each other as if silently deciding if they wanted to deal with it.

 

Chenle stood up, tugging on Renjun and Jeno up with him. "Well take care of it for you birthday boy."

 

Jaemin smiled and nodded. The three left, Chenle sending Jisung a sly wink over his shoulder, and closing the door behind them. He was surprised Jeno and Renjun didn't whine that he didn't go with them, maybe he was more obvious than he thought. Jisung looked at Jaemin for a moment—watching him stuff chips in his mouth to be specific. He reached out for the gift and carefully sliding it over to Jaemin. The boy's eyes lit up, happily taking the gift from him. 

 

Jisung nervously wiped his hands on his pants. "Um, it's not that great and kind of weird," he awkwardly explained. "I also got you a shirt" 

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes insisting it was probably fine. He began tearing open the wrapping paper to reveal a thin book. He quirked an eyebrow and flipped it open, inside was many photos of jisung and jaemin from their long-standing friendship, but it warmed Jaemin's heart seeing the sweet little messages Jisung had written under each one. 

 

Jaemin felt the blush creep up his neck. He suddenly and turned over to look at jisung. Jaemin didn't know what had come over him but be reached out cupping Jisung's jaw and leaned in to give Jisung a short kiss. It wasn't long enough for Jisung to kiss back, but long enough for him to know he'd be daydreaming about the feeling for weeks. 

 

"Jae-Jaemin," Jisung looked shocked, eyes wide as saucers. 

 

His, Jaemin's, throat went dry. What the hell had he just done? He wasn't sure what had happened lately, but he'd been feeling so infatuated with Jisung. It was as if all his thoughts had started circling around the younger. He really hoped he hadn't just messed everything up. 

 

"Jisung I'm-" Jaemin was cut off by the boys coming back through the door.

Jaemin felt his face burning from the feeling of Jisung's gaze focused on him. He looked over at the boy, surprised to see the extremely serious look of the boy. 

 

"It feels like super awkward in here," Chenle commented. 

 

Jaemin laughed, trying to distract them from the atmosphere. "Because Jisungie gave me a sentimental gift and I complimented him." 

 

Jisungs face was still up in flames. _Was a kiss considered a compliment?_ he wondered. He couldn't get the thought of Jaemin's mouth on his off of his mind as the others talked. 

 

_ What did it mean? _

 

"Jisung,"

 

_ Was Chenle right?. _

 

"Jisung,"

 

_ What should he do? _

 

"Jisung!" 

 

_ What did it mean? _

 

He felt a hand on his. "Jisungie…" Jisung looked up seeing Jaemin with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?" 

 

He nodded. "I'm fine Jaemin hyung," Jisung smiled, attempting to play off his distress. "I hope you're enjoying your birthday." 

 

"I am, despite Yukhei." Jisung swallowed hard when Jaemin looked down at his lips as he spoke.

 

He laughed awkwardly, looking away from Jaemin. "Yeah, I definitely didn't expect to see all that when I got here."

 

Jeno looked at them confused, "You guys are kinda…being weird?" 

 

"I have to agree with Jeno…" Renjun commented. "And I never agree with Jeno."

 

Jaemin and Jisung were both red, lucky Chenle decided to help them. 

 

The boy cleared his throat, speaking up to distract everyone. "Let's watch a movie," 

 

The boys agreed, and they all scooted up on Jaemin's bed. Jisung nervously took his spot next to Jaemin as Chenle stood grabbing the controller and finding a movie to put on. As Jaemin moved slightly closer to Jisung, he grasped Jisung's hand in his under the blanket they had gotten thrown on them, refusing to look at him when he knew the younger was starring. 

 

Jaemin needed to figure out what he was going to do, and Jisung needed to figure what the hell Jaemin was doing. But that wasn't something to worry about on a birthday. 

  
  


 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jaemin grinned at the smell of a home cooked meal as he stepped through Jeno's front door. Jeno and Jaemin had been friends for so long that his mom always just called for him to come in when she knew he was coming. He had texted Jeno earlier deciding he was going to go crazy if he stayed pacing around in his room contemplating alone what to do about his jisung situation. Jaemin padded up the stair straight to Jeno's room. It was only the day after his birthday and he was in dire need of advice. 

 

He knocked lightly on the door waiting till he heard the faint sound of Jeno's come in. Jaemin walked in closing it behind him and flopping himself on Jeno's bed, not even bothering to say hello.

 

"Uhm," Jeno spoke. "What's up?" 

 

Jaemin peeked up at Jeno from where he buried his face in the bed, "I need some advice." 

 

Jeno pushed the books on his lap onto his bed, then shuffling towards Jaemin. "What's wrong?" 

 

"I did something," Jeno smiled, reaching out and running a soothing hand through Jaemin's hair. "I may have kissed someone…" Jeno squeaked, shaking Jaemin excitedly. "Ack! Stop, I kissed someone we know, our friend. Why would I do that?" 

 

Jenos eyes widened. "Wait, who?" 

 

Jaemin rolled over, a blush visible on his cheeks. "You see, uh," he avoided Jeno's stare, "it might have been…Jisung" 

 

Jeno choked—presumably on his own spit. "You- you really kissed him," 

 

"I know, I must be losing my mind!" Jaemin cried out, pulling one of Jeno's plushies to his chest. 

 

"No! No, you're not," Jeno ran a hand through his hair. "When did it happen?"

 

"At my birthday party," he admitted. "He gave me my gift, and it was so sweet and I just-" Jaemin made some weird hand gesture to finish. 

 

Jeno smiled. "That's cute," Jaemin shoved him while whining. "but seriously, I'm not surprised. I've been thinking something was going on there for a while." 

 

Jaemin quirked his eyebrow up. "What, really?"

 

He nodded, it was actually painfully obvious that the two liked each other, but if he said that Jaemin would immediately deny it. "On Valentines Day I noticed you blushing a lot after I told you the card was from Jisung, and then you know, you literally pushed me on the floor so Jisung could sit next to you." 

 

Jaemin smiled sheepishly, "Sorry about that, but, uh, what should I do?"

 

"Well honestly, I've always thought Jisung had a crush on you so just go for it," Jeno explained.

 

The other boy groaned. "You say that like it's so easy." 

 

"It is so easy!" Jeno grabbed Jaemin's shoulders. "Just tell Jisung, make it easy!" 

 

"I'm gonna make this way harder than it needs to be," Jaemin said quietly, making Jeno grumble and fall back on his bed.

 

"I hate you," Jeno mumbled, before moving to lay on Jaemin's stomach. "Just go to the carnival with us and maybe you'll get brave." 

 

"Fine, fine."

 

He hopes he'll get brave, for his sake, and Jisung's.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jisung nervously stood next to Chenle at the entrance to the carnival. He was fidgeting, shifting weight from foot to foot, and biting his nails. Chenle looked up at Jisung worriedly. 

 

He gently grabbed Jisung's arm, catching the tallers attention. "Are you okay? Honestly, you've been acting odd since Jaemin's birthday," 

 

Jisung shrugged. "I know something happened," he pulled Jisung away from Mark and Hyuck to hopefully have Jisung explain what was going on. 

 

"Tell me," Chenle whispered demandingly.

 

Jisung let his arm fall at his side, "You see, I gave Jaemin his gift," he looked to the side, "and he- he," Jisung leaned down closer to Chenle. "He kissed me, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do now," 

 

Chenle screamed at the top of his lungs—Jisung should've seen it coming, but his ears were suffering now. "What did he say after?!" 

 

"You guys came back too fast for us to say anything," Jisung whined. 

 

"So you're blaming me?" Chenle asked, to which Jisung nodded. "Rude." 

 

The two's sorta fight was interrupted when Jeno and Jaemin approached the group. Jisung almost instantaneously locked eyes with Jaemin—who didn't hesitate to send the boy a soft smile. He couldn't help it, his face reddened at the sight of the smile them the memory of that night replying in his head. He watched Jaemin as he greeted the others before coming to stand by him grinning. 

 

"Hi, Jisung" Spoke softly once close enough. 

 

Jisung wondered if he was doing it on purpose—speaking close to his ear and letting their arms brush together as he stood next to him. He also wondered if Jaemin was looking even more out of this world gorgeous again on purpose. He'd only seen jaemin with his hair pushed up a few times, all of them breathtaking. Jisung's hands curled into fists at his sides in an attempt to fight off his urge to hold Jaemin's hand in his. 

 

Jaemin and Jisung followed the others in their group close behind. Jisung could already hear his heartbeat hammering in his ears just from being next to Jaemin. The two walked in silence behind the rest of their group, Jisung wonders if Jaemin told Jeno what had happened at the party. As the thought crossed his mind Jeno turned around and sent him a soft smile, so Jaemin definitely told him. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jisung saw the familiar neon-lit trailer that sold cotton candy. 

 

Jisung grinned and set his hand on Jaemin's back then pointing out the trailer as the elder's attention fell to him. Jaemin smiled dragging Jisung with him, a few of the others following, because who doesn't love cotton candy right? Jaemin was telling the worker what he wanted as Jisung slyly slipped a bill from his wallet and to the counter for the treat. 

 

"Jisung! I'll pay!" Jaemin protested, but Jisung just smiled. 

 

"I'll take care of it," the younger smiled, he was hoping that he'd make a good impression.

 

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "I'm older, aren't I supposed to pay?" 

 

"You pay all the time," Jisung said, then getting brave and slinging an arm around Jaemin's shoulders. 

 

Jisung thought maybe he'd imagined the blush adorning the elder's cheeks. 

 

The rest of the visit went as expected, riding rides, playing games, eating junk food. It was all good until their friends decided to ditch them. Jaemin didn't seem to care, simply insisting that they move onto the Ferris wheel. For some reason riding the Ferris wheel with Jaemin, the boy he liked, sounded romantic in his head. But it wasn't like he was going to talk Jaemin out of it, and let him lead him to the brightly lite ride.

 

He slid into the Ferris wheel seat with Jaemin, sitting as far away as he could from him as he could get. Jisung felt bad seeing the giant grin fall from his, as he sadly took another bite of the cotton candy he had. He knew it wasn't Jaemin's, fault he'd felt like Jaemin had driving him crazy. No, not felt. He knew he'd been driving him crazy because no one in their right mind would be pining to hold Jaemin's hands right now. The boy had been happily munching on cotton candy for a while, so Jisung knew they were bound to be grossly sticky. Yet Jisung didn't seem to be able to get the idea of intertwining their fingers out of his head, he swore his crush on the elder was worse than usual. 

 

"Did you not want to ride with me, Jisung?" Jaemin questioned, in a small voice. 

 

"What? No, hyung, I only wanted to ride with you!" Jisung said, desperately defending himself.

 

Jaemin's mouth pulled into a small smirk. "Only me, huh?" 

 

Jisung bit back his usual defense for some reason, deciding to be confident. "Yes, I only wanted to go with you, Jaemin," Jaemin's eyes widened. "Is something wrong, Nana?" 

 

"Uh-um no, no." Jaemin cleared his throat. "I'm just not used to you being so bold, I guess."

 

Jisung's mouth corners quirked up slightly, as he decided to continue the bold streak. Carefully Jisung scooted closer to Jaemin as the ride neared the top so their sides were against each other. He could feel his heartbeat pound against his chest feeling Jaemin's fingers brush over his. Jisung looked down in time to see Jaemin pushing his fingers between his. Jisung gulped nervously when Jaemin whispered his name. 

 

"Is there cotton candy on my mouth?" Jaemin asked, giving Jisung's hand a squeeze. 

 

Jisung couldn't do it, he couldn't stop himself. The piece of cotton candy on Jaemin's bottom lip looked all too inviting. It was like he couldn't control his body's actions. Jisung only breathed a shaky breath and nodded before making his move. His hand gripped the back of Jaemin's neck, swooping down and catching the boys bottom lip between his. HIs tongue darting out dissolving the sweet treat off of Jaemin's lip. It didn't go unnoticed by Jisung that the entire time Jaemin was gripping on to his hand with both his for dear life. He pulled back just as the wheel came to a halt at the top, heart clenching at the sight of Jaemin's glazed over look.

 

The realization of what he'd done came crashing down on Jisung harshly. He sucked a sharp breath, panicking slightly. "Oh, my-oh my god, Jaemin I'm so—Mmmf!" 

 

Jaemins hand has shot up, gripping the hair at the base of Jisung's head, dragging him back down to his lips. 

 

Jaemin pulled away for a second. "At least give me a real kiss you coward!" 

 

Jisung instantly responded when Jaemin reconnected their lips. His hand cupped Jaemin's jaw, moving his mouth in sync. Jisung's heart was bursting, as Jaemin's hands moved down to the front of his shirt gripping it tightly. He knew Jaemin was trying to pull him closer, and _god_ if he could there would be no space between them, but they were on a Ferris wheel. 

 

Jisung leaned further in the little he could, as Jaemin deepened the kiss. Jisung's heart stuttered, and his hand flew up to grip the front of his shirt as Jaemin's tongue ran over the seam of his mouth. Jisung, surprisingly, catches Jaemin's hint and doesn't hesitate to open his mouth slightly. Jaemin eagerly pulled on jisungs hair as he slid his licked its way into his mouth. Jisung's hand that was on Jaemin's jaw—thumb rubbing over the elder's cheekbone, now moved to tangle his hand into the hair on the side of his head.

 

Jisung pulled away chest heaving, in need of air. He heard Jaemin whine but ignored him. "You taste like cotton candy,"

 

Jaemin was breathing hard. "You taste like mint, did you plan this?" 

 

Jisung blushed, then gripping the bar as the wheel moved again. "No! I didn't, I swear!" 

 

"I was only kidding," he chuckled, the elder reached out brushing his hair into place. "Jisung, we need to talk." 

 

Jisung swallowed nervously as the Ferris wheel came to a halt at the bottom. He nodded, letting Jaemin taking his hand and lead him off the ride. Chenle and Jeno giving him a confused look, watching Jaemin drag Jisung off to where the lights of the park were not shining. Once they were around the corner of the building, Jaemin reached out grasping Jisung's wrists. 

 

He let his hands slide down holding the younger's hands. "Jisung…we've kissed twice," 

 

"I want to kiss again," Jisung blurted, he decided that if Jaemin was going to reject him that he definitely wants one more kiss.

 

Jaemin gave a partial nod then didn't even think before throwing his arms around Jisung's neck, not wanting to miss possibly his last chance. 

 

Jisung settled his hands on Jaemin's waist, as their mouths slotted together. Jisung sees the opportunity to have no space between them like he'd wanted before, and tugs Jaemin closer by his hips. Jaemin sighs leaning into Jisung more. He repeats his actions from earlier seeing no point in waiting and licks over the seam of Jisung mouth. Jisung grips Jaemin's waist and, following the elders request opened his mouth slightly. 

 

Jaemin happily deepened the kiss tilting his head slightly. Jisung grasps the hair at the back of Jaemin's head, pulling his head to lean back more. He carefully ran his tongue over Jaemin's bottom lip. Jisung was happy, finally seeming to have the same effect on Jaemin he always has on him. 

 

The elder's hands were balling up the fabric of Jisung's shirt in his fists at their place behind his head, the hand in his hair gravitating to rest on Jaemin's cheek. Jisung wrapped an arm completely around Jaemin's waist, as it seemed Jaemin's knees were suddenly weak.  After a little while of them moving in tandem, despite Jaemin and Jisung really not wanting to part, they did. Jisung rested his forehead on Jaemin's, the two of them breathing heavily. 

 

"Date me, hyung."  

 

Jaemin nodded, a soft smile on his face. "Of course." 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,  
> talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/softjaem)
> 
>  
> 
> \- Marie


End file.
